


pick me up

by beefy_noods, musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One of them is at least, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: Gladio stretched, arching his back slightly with a relaxed groan, the chiseled muscle and the dark tattoos sprawled along his torso rippling, before wriggling his hips back on the spot. Gladio's biceps flexed as he grasped the pillow under his head with both arms. Soft, even breaths escaped Gladio’s full lips, the first few rays of dawn shining on his sleeping face.Ignis ran his tongue between dried lips. He slipped on his shoes and checked the silver watch on his wrist.There wasstilltime yet before Ignis would normally depart for the office.Ignis squeezes in a little something before he heads off for work.A collab with beefy_noods!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	pick me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/gifts).

> this was a collab with beefy_noods, insofar that a collab between us involves beefy throwing out a smutty idea in the middle of my work day and we pick it apart until i go "yo can i write this"
> 
> Thanks for letting me have a crack at it and hope it lives up to your expectation!

Ignis’s eyes had shot open even before the first shrill ring of his alarm. He had an important meeting later in the morning but he anticipated the early start he needed to prepare everything for it. Dawn had only begun to crack through their bedroom curtains and Ignis only spared Gladio, sleeping soundly beside him—fortunate to have a day off from his own job—one glance and a kiss on his cheek before he stepped into the bathroom. 

He made quick work of his shower, before brushing his teeth and shaving his jaw clean. By the time Ignis was finished with his bathroom morning routine, more rays of sunlight filtered through their curtains, casting their room in a dim orange glow. Gladio seemed to have tumbled around their bed. Their covers were thrown off him, covering only one of his thick legs, and he lay flat on his back, stark naked, his cock hanging lazily between his legs, one arm thrown back to clutch at his pillow. The tattooed bird on his chest seemed to come alive, rising and falling in time to Gladio’s chest.

Ignis smiled to himself as he picked out his best suit and the freshly pressed shirt he prepared for today. The sight of Gladio sprawled out so shamelessly made Ignis ache for the weekend, to wake up as late as his husband did and stay within his embrace and their warm sheets for as long as possible, until the rest of their lazy weekend beckoned them out. Or Ignis could wake up shortly before, and rouse Gladio from his sleep by taking his cock inside him, riding him nice and slow until Gladio eventually awoke and filled him to the brim.

Ignis shook the thoughts out of his mind while he did up his tie. Though harmless the very nature of thoughts can be, just their existence in a mind such as that of Ignis’s could be dangerous, stirring something in his groin best ignored if he wanted to make it to work in time. 

He coiffed his hair up in place with his pomade, and pulled on his suit jacket over his shoulders. While he clasped his watch onto his wrist, he caught movement from the other man fortunate enough to have the free pass to remain in bed from the corner of his eye, and following that line of sight proved to be nigh irresistible.

Gladio stretched, arching his back slightly with a relaxed groan, the chiseled muscle and the dark tattoos sprawled along his torso rippling, before wriggling his hips back on the spot. Gladio's biceps flexed as he grasped the pillow under his head with both arms. Soft, even breaths escaped Gladio’s full lips, the first few rays of dawn shining on his sleeping face.

Ignis ran his tongue between dried lips. He slipped on his shoes and checked the silver watch on his wrist.

There was _ still _time yet before Ignis would normally depart for the office.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Ignis placed a hand on one of his thick, muscular thighs, stroking along the dark hair that lined it. Another faint groan escaped Gladio's lips, and Ignis lowered his hand movements, stroking into the inside of his thigh. There was a twitch to Gladio's cock and it spurred Ignis even more. They couldn’t possible take it all the way before work, not the way Ignis intended to at least, but it at least begged the question. How far _ could _they take it?

He ran his other hand over Gladio's side, from his sharp hip bones, and up along the finely defined muscles of his laterals, resting his hand on the firm flesh of his pec, and brushing his thumb around his dusky nipple, but never quite touching it. 

Louder this time, Gladio groaned through his lips. 

Still running his hand over his lover's torso, Ignis took Gladio's cock with his other hand, admiring its heft and girth in his palm. He gave it a few gentle and experimental tugs. Another pleased groan. There was always a way to get Gladio hard with little preamble. Ignis ran his tongue against the back of his teeth. His mouth tasted fresh, clean with mint and mouthwash, as it should be first thing in the morning, but even while soft, Gladio's cock was thick and long, hot in Ignis's grip, and he craved that saltiness of Gladio's skin to replace the fresh mint. 

Against Ignis's better judgement, he knelt down on the foot of their bed, spreading Gladio's thick legs open. Careful with creasing his shirt, he laid himself on his front and lifted up his lover's cock, and he slowly ran his tongue up from the base to the tip, liberally coating the shaft with his saliva as he went and letting the weight of Gladio’s warm cock rest on his tongue. Squeezing gently at Gladio’s thighs, he sucked gently at the tip, resisting the urge to release a loud moan when he felt the cock stir in his mouth, its foreskin retracting to more properly reveal its bulbous head.

Gladio released a heavy sigh.

Ignis looked up momentarily, stroking the semi-erect cock in his hand. Though Gladio’s eyes remained closed, his thick lashes began to flutter as his breaths grew deeper.

Ignis resumed his movements, gently sucking and bobbing his head down the semi-hard cock, massaging Gladio’s heavy balls. With the tip of his tongue, he teased along the head, the ridge of the underside of his cockhead growing more prominent on top of his tongue, until soon that heavy cock swelled and hardened against Ignis’s lips. Sliding the hard cock out of his mouth, Ignis sat back to admire the way it jutted proudly out the thick patch of Gladio’s pubic hair. He sat back on his heels and checked his watch. 

If he left now for work now, he might get caught in the early morning traffic.

He settled back on his front between Gladio’s thighs, and Ignis could then more properly swirl his tongue around the flushed red head, before taking the fully erect cock earnestly in his mouth.

“Mornin’,” came the heavy lust laden groan from somewhere up the bed.

Ignis slowly pulled off Gladio’s cock, dragging his tongue along the underside and his eyes locked with Gladio’s lidded gaze as he went.

“Good morning,” Ignis returned plainly, as he gently pumped at his lover’s shaft.

“Yeah, good is an understatement.” Gladio laid back, one arm still thrown back behind him to hold his pillow. He shot Ignis a sleepy grin, and he looked so smug, so relaxed, so ruggedly handsome spread out for Ignis like this. “Dressed up all nice for me too?”

Ignis softly chuckled, brushing his lips across the head in a soft kiss. “I thought I’d squeeze in a pick me up before I go into work.”

“Ain’t that sweet of you.”

“You’re mistaken.” Ignis delicately ran the tip of his tongue along the slit of Gladio’s cock. “The pick me up is for _ me _.”

Before Gladio could say anything else, Ignis swallowed what he could of his shaft in one go.

From the top of the bed, Gladio released a strangled sound, and Ignis slowly dragged his tongue along Gladio’s cock as he pulled himself off. He wrapped his lips around his cock again, building up a steady rhythm as he bobbed his head, working himself lower until the head of Gladio’s cock hit the back of his throat, fingers wrapped around the base of Gladio's cock to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The rising volume of Gladio’s groans made Ignis grin and moan around Gladio’s cock, until Gladio’s fingers very briefly touched his carefully styled hair. 

With no ceremony, Ignis drew away from Gladio’s cock, prompting a choked groan from the other man. Ignis cast a stern glance at his husband and his leaking cock. 

"Unlike you,” said Ignis, “I actually have somewhere I need to be." 

"Sorry," said Gladio with a humph and a smirk that detracted from his apology completely. 

"There's no time to physically restrain you, so at least keep your hands to yourself if you want this to go anywhere." Ignis squeezed his cock and Gladio's leg flexed and bent at the knee. “Now, sit back and let me do my work.”

Not even Gladiolus Amicitia would argue with that. Gladio clearly thought the same as he stretched his arms up with a yawn, before propping himself up to sit higher up on their pillows, and folding his arms behind his head to admire the show.

Ignis took Gladio's cock in his mouth again, resuming his pace from before. Rolling Gladio's balls in one hand, Ignis looked up through his lashes, and watched as Gladio ground his hips into the bed with each one of Ignis's movements, one hand squeezing at the pillow under his head, and the other clutching at one of the bars of their headboard. Taking one hip in his grip, Ignis lightly sucked, the suction making Gladio screw his eyes shut and groan louder, and bucking his hips harshly in to Ignis’s mouth. 

“Fuck— Feels so good—” said Gladio through heavy breaths through his nose. "Not gonna last any long at this rate Iggy."

"I don't necessarily want you to love." Ignis pumped at Gladio’s cock, ignoring the strain of his own erection through his slacks. Unfortunately, there would simply be no time for _ that _. "Now if you could fuck my mouth and help yourself along, I would appreciate that."

Filthy words were a cheap tactic, but he needed to play all the cards up his sleeve if he wanted Gladio to finish on time, and it worked, as they always did on Gladio. A stream of light caught Gladio’s neck as his head lolled back against the pillow and Ignis would indeed, very much like to be up there, dragging his teeth along his thick neck, maybe run a tongue over his Adam’s apple as it bobbed in his throat, but there was no time for distractions either. Further distractions at least.

Ignis continued to suck and bob and drool around Gladio's dick, the sounds of Gladio's choked groans goading him on, gripping the meat of Gladio’s thigh tighter with one hand, spreading one leg out wider as his hips bucked harder into Ignis’s mouth. 

"_ Iggy _ — Hold up, _ shit _ , I’m close— _ Fuck _—"

His own moans growing louder around a mouth full of cock, Ignis jerked the base of Gladio’s cock with one hand, silently urging him on until Gladio’s hips stuttered, his back arching off the bed and his thigh tensing under Ignis’s other hand. With a harsh yell he came into Ignis’s mouth, that warm saltiness finally hitting the back of Ignis’s throat. Ignis maintained the seal around Gladio's cock, swallowing what he could of the thick come, for now ignoring the nagging thought that another rinse of mouthwash would be in order. It was worth the extra time added to his morning routine, he thought, as he licked and lap upped up what of Gladio’s salty spend leaked down his shaft. 

"Thank you for the treat," said Ignis, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He’d have to wash that too.

Gladio scoffed, but it was good natured and fond, his eyes fluttering closed as Ignis placed soft kisses just above his groin. Gladio's eyes lazily opened, and tracked up Ignis's figure as he brought himself to sit up and back on his heels between Gladio's legs. 

Gladio’s eyes landed on the prominent tenting through Ignis's slacks. "You're just gonna go into work looking like that?" 

"I'll take care of myself in the bathroom before I leave, you can get back to sleep." 

"What kinda husband would I be if I let you jack yourself off alone after you just gave me mind blowing head?" Gladio sat up and met Ignis's lips in a kiss, pulling him closer to sit on his lap. "Lemme take care of you before you go."

"As much as I would like you to, I doubt we have time left.” Ignis nevertheless met each and every one of Gladio’s kisses and added, “And I wouldn’t want to mess up the suit." 

"Hey you know me. I'm efficient." Gladio grinned. "And _ neat _." His smile was roguish and easy, enough to convince Ignis to believe and give in to his claims. Nevertheless, Ignis let him undo his slacks, and gently slide them down to his knees. Shirt garters clung to Ignis’s thighs, the straps holding his shirttails taut framing his erection that strained through his dark briefs. Gladio gave a low chuckle and he tugged at one garter around Ignis's thigh, the slap a sharp sting against Ignis's skin. 

"Big meeting huh?" said Gladio, “Has to be if you’ve brought out the whole ensemble.”

"Every little bit counts in keeping me look neat and presentable when making first impressions with business partners," said Ignis, as lips lightly trailed down his neck. 

Gladio ran his hands up the back of Ignis’s bare thighs. “Lookin’ _ hot _too.” 

"Not the main intention,” said Ignis. Those large hands moved up to cup his rear, lightly squeezing them in their grip. “But whatever works." 

Gladio unclipped his shirttails, letting the clips hang down off the garter. Ignis’s breath hitched in his throat as Gladio took a short moment to palm over Ignis's bulge, pressing and running his hand over the fabric, until he was pulling down Ignis's black briefs past his garters, stopping just before his knees where Ignis held them in place by shifting his knees to spread his legs wider underneath him, the relief from releasing his aching cock from the confines of his slacks was almost palpable. Ignis followed Gladio’s hands with his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Gladio when leaned over to slide the drawer out of their bedside table.

Gladio laid back on their pillows with a lazy grin. 

“Come up here.”

Ignis did as he was told, and Gladio’s hands tugged him forward by the thighs until he was practically straddling Gladio’s chest. He glanced down, and the sight of Gladio’s face between his legs made heat pool tighter in his groin.

“You’re not even going to get up?” asked Ignis with a curious twitch of his brow.

“Your blow job was just _ that _relaxing,” said Gladio. His calloused hand wrapped around Ignis’s cock and Ignis groaned in relief as he lightly tugged at it downwards to his mouth to lick at tip. "There we go," Gladio crooned. Gladio was less teasing than Ignis was, going straight for trapping Ignis's cock in his mouth. It was hot and wet inside, and the texture of Gladio's tongue against the underside as he bobbed his head was a welcome sensation. 

"Gladio—” Ignis fell forward, tangling his fingers in Gladio’s hair, “Oh—"

It didn't take long for Gladio to start sucking, the pressure around Ignis’s cock making his head swim. The way they were positioned, Ignis couldn’t help but angle his hips downward and buck into Gladio’s mouth below him, and Gladio only encouraged it along by squeezing his ass, holding Ignis’s crotch against his face whilst also simultaneously controlling the speed of Ignis’s thrusts. Gasping and tugging at Gladio’s hair, Ignis continued to weakly thrust into his husband’s mouth, chasing that wet and hot slide against the soft inside of Gladio’s cheek, until a hand slid along the cleft of his ass.

"What’re you doing?" asked Ignis breathlessly. 

Gladio pulled off Ignis’s cock, laying his head back to reveal another easy smile. "Just speeding things up a little."

A finger, wet with lube, circled Ignis's rim, just as Gladio took his cock back in his mouth and sucked, demanding all of Ignis's attention, and he bucked his hips into its wet heat, while the finger at his rim pushed inside, wriggling and stroking against his channel. 

Ignis gasped softly and clutched onto Gladio's hair, as he worked Ignis's cock with his mouth and tongue, humming around the shaft while three of his fingers stroked and squirmed inside Ignis. He could feel Gladio chuckle from the back of his throat when Ignis began to thrust back against those fingers and clench tight against them, until they brushed against a spot that struck like a current all the way up Ignis’s spine, making Ignis snap his hips sharply into Gladio's mouth.

"_ Ah _ — Gods— " Ignis threw his head back and moaned, “ _ Gladio— _”

“Keep goin’ baby,” Gladio murmured. He wrapped one hand back around Ignis’s cock, pumping and sucking around it, whilst his fingers continued to curl and twist inside Ignis. It was as if Ignis was trapped, caught between fucking himself on Gladio’s fingers before bringing himself forward to thrust into Gladio’s inviting mouth. His ass full of Gladio’s thick fingers, Gladio’s groans sending vibrations up his cock and the prick of Gladio’s beard against his balls, it all overwhelmed Ignis’s senses, and the sight between his legs added to the obscenity, with Gladio’s gaze piercing and intense in the low light as he maintained the seal of his lips around Ignis’s shaft. 

Releasing the hand around Ignis’s cock, Gladio held Ignis by the rear, encouraging him with small squeezes of his ass that prompted Ignis to fuck into his mouth harder. It wasn’t long until Ignis’s hips jerked violently, losing their rhythm between pushing back against Gladio’s fingers and thrusting into his mouth.

“Gladio— _ Oh— _Gladio— I’m coming—”

The one hand on Ignis’s rear squeezed tight, holding him in place as heat lanced through his cock and his hips jerked forward, the muscles in his rear tensed tight. Ignis fell forward gripped the top of the headboard the skin of his knuckles white as his cock emptied into Gladio’s willing mouth.

Ignis shuddered as Gladio lightly sucked and licked his cock dry, his elbows keeping Ignis’s trembling legs spread apart to counter how hard they kept jerking themselves closed. Those fingers that had pried him open slowly left him, and Ignis found himself whimpering from their loss, inviting a smug grin from Gladio between his legs.

Ignis let out a shuddered gasp as Gladio moved off his cock.

Gladio peered up at between his legs, squeezing and stroking at the back of Ignis’s thighs, and pressing prickly stubbled kisses inside them as Ignis came down from his high. When Ignis’s breathing began to slow, the mattress creaked, with Gladio wriggling away from between Ignis’s legs to move behind him and roam his rough hands over Ignis’s rear, before gently caressing up and down his sides.

“When do you have to be in the office?” Gladio’s voice rumbled from behind him, continuing his gentle touches, even bending over to plant small kisses down Ignis’s spine.

“Half an hour,” Ignis breathed out. The fluttering touches ceased, and he groaned as thumbs pressed deep into the cheeks of his rear. Something hot, hard and heavy rest between the cleft of his cheeks, stroking along the crevice and Ignis dug his teeth into his bottom lip and rubbed his ass against it. "But my meeting isn't for another hour or so." 

"And you'd only get caught in traffic if you left now," said Gladio, his voice was thick with arousal, having shaken off the last few vestiges of sleep. He uncapped a bottle behind Ignis, followed by the telltale sound of Gladio slathering something slick on his cock.

Wet fingers rubbed against Ignis’s sensitive entrance, making him release a shudder, the slow circles gentle and appraising, before thick fingers plunged inside him once more, tentatively stroking his walls, and Ignis groaned through pursed lips, breaking open into a sharp gasp when those thick fingers withdrew, and were replaced with Gladio's cockhead prodding against his pucker. 

Ignis released a deep exhale, his back bowed, his forehead pressed against his forearms leaning on the headboard. He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his throat and sighed, "My thoughts exactly." 

"Good to know we're on the same wavelength here," said Gladio with a chuckle. 

Gladio's hands gripped his hips tighter, and that slicked cock slowly breached his entrance. Gladio had not been as thorough as he normally was with preparing Ignis, granted they were pressed for time, but Ignis could not complain, the burn from the stretch around Gladio’s girth was always a delicious prelude to overwhelming pleasure**.** Gladio took no time in sharply jerking his hips forward, and Ignis let out choked gasps as Gladio sheathed himself inside inch by inch with shallow and sharp thrusts. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby,” grunted Gladio.

“Get _ on _with it,” Ignis hissed back.

A final sharp snap of Gladio’s hips had him buried completely inside Ignis, wrenching a deep and guttural moan from the man.

“If you want us both to finish on time, then I advise you to _ move _ now _ , _” Ignis said through gritted teeth. “Lest you want me to leave you like this. At least I can take care of myself in a timely manner.”

“Just wait a little will you? I don’t wanna hurt ya—" Gladio grunted, "And if anyone points out that you're walkin' funny I'll never hear the end of it from you—”

“You’re not going to hurt me—” Ignis rocked back on his knees. The pressure against his prostate was just enough to dull the edge of the stretch, but not nearly enough to satiate him. “Just fuck me already Gladio—”

“Alright, alright.” Gladio drew out briefly and thrust back in, stroking sharply against Ignis’s prostate.

“You’ll have to go faster than that love—”

“You’re the one in the suit here,” chuckled Gladio, “So you’re the boss.”

Drawing his hips back until only his cockhead was inside Ignis, Gladio snapped his hips, thrusting all the way back in in one stroke and brushing straight against Ignis’s prostate, jostling him against the headboard. After a smug and breathless laugh, Gladio set his merciless pace, pounding into Ignis with a steady rhythm, thrust after thrust like the tick of the hand on Ignis’s watch, one he willingly ignored in favour of relishing the dull throb in his gut with every contact Gladio’s cock made with his prostate, and the slick slide of Gladio’s girth around his rim. It didn’t take long for the burn to give way to steadily mounting pleasure coiling in his gut. Ignis met every one of his thrusts, slamming back against Gladio with choked sobs, driving that cock deeper and harder within him, feeling his own cock twitch between his legs. 

“Yes— Just like that—” Ignis gasped.

Under what was once this morning, his crisp white shirt and his suit jacket he ran hot, his sweat pooling between his shoulder blades and along his lower back. His pinstripe slacks, freshly pressed from the night before, now lay trapped around his knees, his briefs shoved down with them, the clips of his garters jangling against his thighs with every thrust, and Ignis would be frustrated with Gladio all but taking apart his carefully put together outfit, if the image he had conjured in his mind hadn’t been far more enticing, of Gladio fully naked fucking his half clothed form in his rumpled up suit. Ignis peered over his shoulder, admiring the way Gladio's large chest heaved and his powerful thighs flexed with every thrust. 

“You look so hot—” muttered Gladio, “Good thing we don’t work together, or I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off ya—”

A hand clasped over Ignis's shoulder, giving Gladio leverage to fuck into him harder, driving against Ignis’s prostate with every thrust. Ignis threw his head back, his moans long and ragged and drawn out over cries of Gladio’s name, his semi-hard cock leaking profusely over their covers, growing harder once more as Gladio continued his relentless pace.

Soon, each drive against his prostate was like a spark within Ignis’s gut, his ragged moans grew louder fraying at the edges.

“Touch me,” gasped Ignis.

A large hand covered around Ignis’s cock, jerking him off to what semblance of rhythm could be found in Gladio’s thrusts, and before long, Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, the darkness behind his eyelids flushed white, and his frayed moans broke apart into one single strangled cry as he clenched around Gladio's cock, spilling onto the bed below him. 

Gladio lost his rhythm soon after, his erratic thrusts inside Ignis’s aching hole and intermittently against his oversensitive prostate wrenching more sobs out of his throat, until Gladio came with a shout, his sharp thrusts into Ignis's rear filling him with a dull and pleasing warmth. 

Leaning against the headboard for stability, Ignis’s knees went weak, his legs trembled and his mind sank in a daze, whilst Gladio continued to roll his hips against him, slowly fucking his come inside his channel, fluid spilling around the sides whenever Gladio drew his cock out. Gladio draped himself over Ignis, nipping small bites on his shoulder, before turning Ignis's face to meet his for a kiss, and Ignis could only let out shuddered gasps against their tangled tongues. Ignis’s mind was clouded over in his post-orgasm haze, it always felt so _ good, _ nothing else could feel as _ right _as being filled by—

"Wait," Ignis muttered, pulling away briefly from Gladio, "The condom, you forgot the condom—" 

Gladio's hips paused and he raised an eyebrow. "Well ya didn't _ ask _ for one _ . _" 

Ignis shot him a glare. "I thought it was self-explanatory we'd need one since I have to go into the office, and I don't exactly have time to clean up—" 

Gladio returned his glare with an incredulous look, scratching his head before throwing his hands open in front of him. "You never ask for one anymore and I only ever use one when you _ ask _!" 

It would be sound logic, had it been any other day, but Ignis only made to push up his glasses, at least he would, if he had actually been able to get them on before he had decided to take his chances with Gladio.

"We have no time for this. I really need to get going,” said Ignis as he pulled off Gladio's cock with a loud groan, swatting Gladio’s hands away as they tried to help hold him up. With a soft laugh, Gladio rose from their bed and stalked off to the bathroom.

"I still need to set everything up and make sure everyone attending is there—” Ignis wobbled on unsteady knees, and got off the bed and on his feet, wincing as he felt Gladio's come ooze out of him. It was inconvenient, and it’s another few minutes back in the shower, but Ignis knew of a few backroads to the office that could shave those minutes off. He reached out for his phone, with as much grace one could manage whilst stepping out of one's pants with an ass full of come. 

“Ah."

Gladio came back from the bathroom with a wet towel in hand. 

"_ ‘Ah _,’ what?" 

Around half an hour ago, sometime between Gladio sucking his cock and Gladio pounding him into the headboard before he had even had his morning coffee, Ignis had received an e-mail.

"The meeting's been canceled,” said Ignis.

"Huh." Gladio walked closer, peering over his phone screen from behind his shoulder. "Wasn't it a big meeting?" 

"There's been an accident on the motorway apparently." Ignis clicked his tongue when he felt a hand run over his ass. "Traffic’s stopped all over the city."

Setting his phone down on their side table, Ignis looked up and met Gladio’s eyes, now fully awake and glimmering with mischief. 

One thick finger sank back in Ignis's hole and Ignis groaned as it lightly hooked inside and drew more of the come inside out. Gladio snaked an arm behind his waist, pulling him against his chest to press his mouth over Ignis's, his finger continuing it's slow strokes, in and out, and Ignis shuddered as more of his come rolled down his thigh. 

"It'd be hard to drive into work now," whispered Gladio against his ear. 

Pressing a hand against Gladio’s chest for stability, Ignis sighed, "I could still come in late." 

"Waste of travel time." Gladio’s hand travelled down his back to cup his ass.

“But I _ do _have work to do.”

“So?” Gladio’s voice was insistent, and those fingers curling inside Ignis were even moreso. His tongue was back in his mouth, and Ignis clutched onto Gladio’s shoulders as he kissed him harder. Gladio deftly undid Ignis’s tie, and that’s when the idea occurred to Ignis. 

Wrapping his arms around Gladios neck, Ignis returned Gladio’s kisses and maneuvered him to sit back down in bed, nudging him forward to sit up against the headboard.

His tie finally undone, Ignis slid it off from his neck and tugged it taut between his hands, grinning at the way Gladio’s eyes followed the length of the material. Gladio’s bright golden eyes, even brighter now that more sunlight entered their room, blinked up at Ignis, and he flashed him a smirk. 

Ignis inched closer to straddle his waist.

“But I suppose I can work from home.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello i havent written in a month! this is a little more unhinged than what i normally do, but i've had a lot of things going on irl and uh smut is very good medicine for writer's block I guess? i wrote this with a month gap inbetween so apologies for any inconsistencies. 
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always you can find me being annoying at


End file.
